Like Us Or Not?
by Nyy
Summary: Destin d'un batteur après son arrivée dans son nouveau groupe... complètement nul le résumé U.U'... ben lisez si ça vous dit pis voilà xD Gazette à l'affiche.
1. Chapter 1

_Déclaration de l'auteur : et c'est r'partit pour un tour! nouvelle fic! ... chui déjà dans l'écriture du troisième chapitre, et autant vous dire tout de suite que je ne contrôle déjà plus les personnages uu cette fic n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle devait être au départ... mais c'est pas grave parce que de ce fait elle devient presque ma préférée D. Excusez-moi encore pour les fautes, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même uu_

_Ah oui!! veuillez m'excuser aussi pour autre chose : certains groupes tels que Ayabie ou serial NUMBER n'étaient pas formés à l'époque de cette fic, mais y'avait certains personnages que j'voulais absolument, GOMEN!! uu"_

_Bon ben... bonne lecture quand même '_

_pairing : ...O.ô euh... s'en va en courant _

_zic' : Moi dix Mois Pessimiste / the GazettE Shunsetsu no Koro_

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Tout était grand, et vide; pour le moment. Le plafond était haut; à s'en donner un torticolis si on l'admirait trop longtemps. Il tourna la tête et sourit : sa batterie l'attendait sagement. Il s'avança vers elle et constata que ses deux guitaristes étaient déjà sur les lieux. SES deux guitaristes... Oui, à présent il pouvait le dire. C'était SON groupe; et il en était le leader. Etrangement, trois autres musiciens étaient présents, mais aucun ne faisait partie de groupe. Trois musiciens qu'il n'avait vu que rarement de loin, ou à la télévision. Ils répondaient aux noms de Iori, Hibiki et Nao. S'il se rappelait bien, le premier était guitariste de Phantasmagoria dont le fameux Kisaki était à la tête. Le deuxième était le bassiste du groupe sérial NUMBER. Le troisième il le connaissait un peu mieux : batteur d'Alice Nine, il était dans la même boîte que lui. Oui, ça devait être cela. Le grand brun qui faisait office du deuxième guitariste de son propre groupe les lui présenta, tout sourire. L'autre guitariste, en revanche, et étant celui qu'il connaissait le moins, gardait comme à son habitude une certaine distance avec lui. Par peur de s'attacher, disait-il, une simple mesure de sécurité.

Une fois les présentations terminées et quelques paroles échangées, il s'éloigna quelque peu de la scène et s'assit sur un des premiers sièges qui se présentèrent à lui. Il s'étala le plus possible sur l'objet et se prit à admirer un certain temps le plafond.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

L'intéressé se tourna pour constater que celui qui venait d'interrompre sa méditation n'était autre que son chanteur qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Il sourit et se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Très... dis Ruki, pourquoi ils sont là?

Le petit blond aperçu en tournant la tête qu'il désignait les trois musiciens dont nous avons parlé un peu plus haut.

- Ah, eux, répondit-il avec un sourire, ils ont aucune répèt' ni concert aujourd'hui donc ils sont v'nu nous voir, et t'sout'nir

- Ah, c'est gentil"

Ruki approuva, heureux que ce mister smile soit à présent leur batteur. Il désigna d'un coup de tête ce qui se trouvait devant lui :

- On r'tourne sur scène? c'est pour toi qu'ils sont là, fait bonne figure

L'intéressé acquiesça joyeusement et tous deux quittèrent les allées de sièges du public. Alors ils constatèrent que leur bassiste était arrivé. Ils étaient donc tous les cinq présents, et quelques dernières répétitions allaient commencer.

Il avait été on ne peut mieux accueilli au sein de ce groupe. Aoi et Ruki avaient été très joyeux avec lui dès le début, l'avaient très bien intégré. Reita, lui, ne lui avait pas énormément parlé, les premiers temps, mais il le considérait maintenant comme son petit frère, et ne cessait de le taquiner. Seul Uruha ne voulait pas se familiariser avec lui. Mais une tornade " d'amour " le coupa, encore une fois, dans sa réflexion. Deux bras l'encerclèrent et le soulevèrent, en même temps que des rires s'élevèrent : Reita venait de le repérer dans son champ de vision.

- Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii D t'es déjà là, trop bien!! je ... BOUM

Le musicien s'étant jeté d'un coup sur le batteur, les avait fait tombés tous deux à la reverse. Ils se relevèrent avec un sourire crispé, le plus jeune ayant une main en bas du dos.

- Salut Reita

Et alors que le bassiste s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, Uruha s'interposa entre eux, l'air sévère.

- On a pas le temps de s'amuser comme des gamins, le concert est ce soir j'vous rappelle.

- Euh, oui, désolé /", s'excusa le batteur.

Le guitariste le rassura du regard puis retourna à son instrument, sous les yeux hébétés des trois " invités ". Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu se comporter comme cela. Les autres membres du groupes non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais Aoi, vrai bout-en-train fabriquant, comme le mister smile, de bonne humeur, garda cependant le silence, ne voulant énerver son ami à quelques heures du concert. Ils s'installèrent donc tous là où ils le devaient et les répétitions commencèrent sous les regards bienveillants de Nao, Iori et Hibiki descendus dans le public.

Première faute de Reita, à vouloir embêter son batteur fétiche; il rata certaines notes. Le seul regard que lui lança le guitariste blond suffit à le remettre à sa place.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Aoi de rater un accord. Allez savoir pourquoi mais ce dernier était brusquement devenu complètement rouge. A la vue de son expression plus que désolée, Uruha eut presque pitié de lui et renonça à lui faire la moindre remarque. Les répétitions se poursuivirent sans plus de mésaventures, et une pause bien méritée arriva rapidement. Le groupe descendit dans le public pour rejoindre les trois musiciens qui les y attendaient. Ils constatèrent en arrivant que quatre autres avaient prit part aux répétitions. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqués, trop concentrés à essayer de ne pas faire de faute dans le but de garder leur guitariste calme; du moins jusqu'au concert.

- Yo les gens, fit un Aoi plus qu'heureux de tous les voir ici, Ruki tu fais les présentations?

- Si tu veux! Alors Kai voici Kisaki, bassiste de Phantasmagoria, avec Iori

- Ohayo, dit Kisaki à l'attention du nouveau.

- Ensuite Akiya, guitariste de Kagrra, il fait parti d'la même maison d'disques que nous

- Salut

- Toshiya, bassiste de Dir en Grey, pas vrai Kisa?

- ouaip!

- mdr, mais tu peux l'appeler Totchi

- Coucouuuu!!

- Et enfin Kenzo, batteur d'Ayabie

- Tchou!

- B'jour tout l'monde, répondit enfin Kai, essayant de se rappeler de chaque personne qu'on lui présentait. Vous m'excuserez si je vous confond pendant quelques temps"

Toshiya lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- T'en fait pas, va D

Puis se fut au tour de Kisaki de poser une main chaleureuse au même endroit que l'avait fait Toshiya quelques secondes auparavant.

- Bienv'nue en tous cas

- ... merci "

Et il ne saurait dire quoi, mais le batteur intercepta quelque chose de dur dans le regard du bassiste, malgré son sourire presque bienvellant. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu dans celui d'Uruha. Quelque chose de froid. Essayez de deviner quoi et vous aurez résolu un des mystères de cette fic uu ... autrement dit, n'essayez pas xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Déclaration de l'auteur : HELP!! les perso font port'nawak!! O.ô_

_Chapitre 2... ça se complique... Ruru is strange... bon ben on verra s'que ça donne hein..._

_pairing : bon... y'a rien de vraiment concret encore... c'est bon j'me casse U.U_

_zic' : Dir en Grey Umbrella / Alice Nine Velvet_

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Concert épuisant, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Les musiciens, après s'être changés et démaquillés, regagnèrent leur hôtel. Ruki était épuisé, tout comme Kai, qui faisait son possible pour faire tenir un Reita ivre mort debout, Aoi ne demandait qu'à rejoindre son lit, et Uruha, pas moins fatigué que Ruki ou Kai, retenait tout ce beau monde éveillé pour ne pas avoir de problèmes ou de contre-temps tel que devoir porter Aoi, dans le but de parvenir lui aussi rapidement à sa chambre. Ils se séparèrent dans un vague " n'nuit...". Seuls Kai et Reita entrèrent dans la même chambre, ce dernier ne voulant se défaire de son batteur préféré. Le brun accompagna donc son ami jusque dans son lit où il dut lui promettre qu'il passerait la nuit avec lui, sans quoi le bassiste offrait aux voisins de chambres les plus proches une spectaculaire crise et aurait pleuré toute la nuit. Autant rester avec lui et là, j'vous vois v'nir, non il ne s'est rien passé!! xD . Mais Kai dut dormir dans l'étreinte assez étouffante de Reita.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Le réveil fut un peu dur, pour tout le monde, un des cinq musiciens plus que les autres... Reita était dans son intégralité au-dessus se son batteur, et on pouvait aisément se demander comment celui-ci faisait pour ne pas mourir d'étouffement. Le brun réussi tant bien que mal à s'extirper de " l'étreinte " de son ami et, constatant qu'il puait encore l'alcool, le porta directement dans la baignoire où il fit couler de l'eau froide qui eut raison du réveil du bandé. Le retour à la réalité des trois autres se fit un peu plus doucement, même s'ils étaient tous encore très fatigués.

Kai et Reita arrivèrent les derniers à table pour le petit déjeuner, et je vous laisse penser qu'en temps que baka professionnel oui, oui, c'est son métier UU" Aoi prit un certain plaisir à soulever quelques points, sous le regard désespéré d'Uruha.

- Alors comme ça vous débarquez tous les deux D z'avez passé une bonne nuit? XD, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ha ha, très drôle, c'est hilarant, répondit Reita alors que Kai et lui s'installèrent à la table.

Ruki se pencha vers son batteur et murmura, un regard en coin au guitariste brun :

- T'inquiète, s'qu'il entendait par là c'est que nous aussi on sait s'que c'est de passer une nuit avec un Reita-kun mort pilo...

- Ah, ok...

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

La matinée avançant rapidement, ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et se préparèrent, puis regagnèrent leur mini bus de tournée. Une fois arrivés sur le lieu de leur prochain concert, Kai s'aperçut de quelque chose et en fit part à son chanteur.

- Ruki... pourquoi Kisaki, Kenzo et Hibiki sont encore là?

L'intéressé regarda un peu plus loin dans la direction que lui indiqua le brun. Hibiki croisa son regard et sourit.

- Ils n'ont pas de concerts prévus, ils sont un peu en vacances pendant quelques temps, alors ils nous suivent... pourquoi?

- Nan, pour savoir c'est tout...

Il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'il lui avait dit la veille qu'ils n'avaient pas de concert de prévu _hier _précisément, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Et pendant que Ruki s'éloigna, le batteur reporta son attention sur Hibiki qui lui sourit également, tandis que près de lui, Kisaki, Kenzo et Uruha semblaient pris dans une conversation pour le moins sérieuse que personne n'ausait interrompre.

Les répétitions durèrent toute l'après-midi, et un certain Kaoru vint rejoindre la petite troupe. Un vague " b'jour " s'échappa de ses fines lèvres et il alla directement s'intégrer à l'énième conversation qu'avaient Kisaki, Kenzo et Uruha. Le visage de ce dernier se ferma quelques temps après. Non pas qu'Uruha souriait à tout bout de champs, d'ordinaire, mais il devint encore plus inaccessible qu'à son habitude. Chose peut-être plus surprenante encore, le grand blond rata un accord lors des répétitions. Tout le monde le regarda bouche bé, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les non-gazetto qui se trouvaient en face de lui dans le public, la jolie teinte rosée qui était venue caresser ses joues s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant aucune trace d'elle. Il osa un rapide coup d'oeil en se tournant vers la batterie et intercepta le regard de Kai qui se demandait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils firent une pause et allèrent se préparer pour le concert qui approchait à grands pas, mine de rien. Shinya les rejoint au cours de la pause, et fut accueilli par un superbe « Ah, tiens, Shin... » de la part de Kaoru, alors que Kisaki, qui ne dit mot, n'en pensait pas moins, tout comme Kenzo.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Le concert arriva, et Kai monta sur scène en premier. Il s'installa derrière sa batterie et observa le public.

- ...Shinya, pensa-t-il, intrigué, ... ils sortent de nul par ou quoi?! O.ô... xD

Il remarqua ensuite qu'au lieu de rester avec son guitariste, Shinya tenait compagnie à Hibiki. Ces deux derniers le gratifièrent d'un sourire et Kai se sentit rougir en empoignant ses baguettes. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kaoru. Il y avait cette même dureté, celle qu'il avait décelé dans le regard de Kisaki la veille, et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans celui d'Uruha. Elle était également présente dans celui de Kenzo. Il se donna une claque mentale et se promit de ne plus penser à cela et de passer un excellent moment grâce à ce concert.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Comme la veille, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel épuisés, à la seule exception que cette fois, Kai n'eut pas à s'occuper de Reita. Le brun se fit couler un bon bain, et lorsqu'il se sentit assez détendu se sécha et se glissa dans son lit. Il pensait trouver Morphée lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il eut une envie de crier sur la personne qui l'avait dérangé mais se ravisa quand il découvrit un Uruha à moitié endormi et en simple pantalon de pyjama devant sa porte, un oreiller à la main; l'image d'un petit enfant. Kai en resta bouche bé.

- ... euh... Uruchan?... y'a un problème?, risqua-t-il.

- Je... j'arrive pas à dormir... et puis mon lit est pas confortable... j'peux dormir avec toi?

- Les lits sont tous les mêmes, pensa le brun.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question du blond, il se ressaisit et s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer :

- Euh, oui, oui, entre...

Le guitariste se faufila dans la chambre et se glissa sous les draps. Puis il attendit que Kai en fasse de même pour risquer une petite question.

- Dis, il... j'ai froid, j'peux me réchauffer près de toi?

Le batteur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Uruha ne lui avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans son lit. Il acquiesça timidement puis ouvrit les bras pour que le blond puisse venir s'y blottir, ce qu'il fit.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Au réveil le lendemain, Kai trouva des draps froids et personne à ses côtés. Il se leva et constata qu'Uruha était dans la salle de bain.

- Konnichi wa, fit-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du brun, merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit.

Et Kai n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que le guitariste lui demanda de se dépêcher puisque tout le monde les attendait pour le petit déjeuner.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Arrivé en bas, Uruha fut pris à part par Tora qui venait de débarquer. Ce dernier interrogea son ami du regard.

- Dis-lui que c'était un jeu d'enfant, lui apprit simplement le blond.

- Bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Déclaration de l'auteur : bon... ça y est, chap 3 finit... mais ça devait pas se passer comme ça çç enfin si, mais pas tout de suite ' bah, tant pis, on rentre dans l'histoire plus rapidement_

_c'est bon j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi, bonne lecture..._

_pairing : :PPPPPP ... :D explicite n'est-ce pas? xD_

_zic' : Phantasmagoria Eternal Silence TT.TT_

* * *

Deux soirs plus tard, le petit manège d'Uruha recommença, et Kai n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accepter dans son lit. Evidemment, ça n'était pas comme s'il le faisait à contre-coeur, mais il avait bien remarqué que le guitariste ne faisait pas cela naturellement. Gentil la nuit, froid et distant le jour. Cela dura près de deux semaines. Puis tout s'arrêta et il redevint le Uruha qui lui criait dessus le jour et qui ne se réfugiait pas dans sa chambre la nuit. Précisons qu'ils ne couchèrent pas une fois ensembles.

Sur leur tournée, les gazetto n'étaient jamais seuls. Leurs " potes accompagnateurs " étaient toujours présents à trois ou quatre, et se succédaient : Kisaki, Hibiki, Tora, Iori, Kenzo, Sou, Shinya, Kanon, Kaoru et autres.

Uruha ne ressentait même plus le besoin de rappeler son batteur à l'ordre lorsque celui-ci, par mégarde, faisait quelque chose de mal. Pas même quelques jours plus tard, alors que le groupe revêtait son costume de scène et se maquillait. Uruha avait sagement attendu qu'Aoi, Reita et Ruki aient terminé et quitté la loge pour y entrer et de ce fait se retrouver seul avec un Kai assez mal à l'aise. Le batteur était devant un des miroirs et arrangeait son maquillage. Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de faire glisser la fermeture de son haut puisqu'il n'y arrivait pas totalement. Kai accepta évidemment. Uruha le remercia en se retournant et observa le brun qui retourna s'affairer à son maquillage et à ses cheveux. Le guitariste glissa alors un doigt sur le cou de Kai et le dégagea d'une mèche rebelle. Ce dernier s'arrêta et frissonna à ce contact. Uruha plaça sa main sur la nuque du brun et parcourut avec son pouce la peau de son cou.

- Atsu! interrompit Ruki en entrant d'un pas dans la loge accompagné d'Hibiki. On peut savoir ce que tu fais?

L'intéressé rosit légèrement.

- Je... rien. Rien du tout, répondit Uruha, balbutiant quelque peu.

- Alors peut-être pourras-tu me suivre? lâcha le chanteur.

- Bien sur, assura le blond qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa dureté.

Ruki tourna les talons et s'élança dans le couloir suivit d'Hibiki. Uruha soupira et leur emboîta le pas. En tant normal, il se serrait défendu et aurait plutôt accusé le batteur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait entendu le chanteur appeler Uruha par son prénom une seule et unique fois, alors qu'il était hors de lui. Qui sait ce qu'il avait cette fois dans la tête.

- Merci, tu peux retourner voir les autres, ça ira, dit Ruki à l'attention d'Hibiki.

Celui-ci acquiesça du regard et s'en alla, laissant le chanteur et son guitariste en tête à tête. Uruha s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment et surtout ironiquement que le petit blond laisse déferler sa colère, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Je croyais qu'_ils_ avaient été clairs en passant cet accord! Pas de sales coups!... Ou peut-être qu'_il vous _a donné quelques instructions que _nous_ ignorons? Au quel cas, ça m'étonnerai qu'_il_ apprécie cela venant de _lui._

Uruha le regarda, tiraillé entre l'envie de lui cracher à la figure, de rire, ou de s'en aller sans prononcer le moindre mot. Au lieu de cela, il leva les sourcils et répondit :

- Il n'y a rien que _vous_ ne sachiez pas.

L'intéressé le fixa, incertain, puis l'expression enfantine qu'il abhorrait jour après jour se réinstalla sur son visage et il partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Uruha s'assura qu'il fut loin pour soupirer fortement et laisser les rougeurs de ses joues qu'il avait refoulé jusque là prendre le dessus. Puis son visage se ferma de nouveau et il rejoint les autres.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Alors que leur souffle se mélangeaient, deux yeux, qui n'avaient pas demandé à se trouver là, regardaient toute la scène, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se détourner de ce spectacle. Deux corps nus s'entremêlaient, provoquant cris et gémissements de la part des détenteurs. Leur bouche se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'unissaient, puis se quittaient pour ensuite à nouveau recommencer ce ballet magique.

Caresses;

Morsures;

Baisers.

Deux bras soulevèrent deux jambes et un bassin se mit brusquement en mouvement, provoquant des cris rauques et au début douloureux de la part d'un des deux acteurs de cette étreinte charnelle. Allongées de tout leur long sur le sol de la loge, deux masses échangeaient un plaisir intense. Et deux yeux derrière une porte légèrement entre-ouverte observait tout cela. Là n'avait pas été leur but premier, mais ils n'avaient pu se détourner de la vue de ces deux corps nus, en sueur, et soudés.

Ils se libérèrent alors dans un ensemble de cris de satisfaction. Mais le brun, au-dessus, n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé. Il manquait quelque chose. Il remonta jusqu'au visage de l'homme qu'il pourrait qualifier de son amant, embrassa ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et descendit dans son cou, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Le blond sourit en grimaçant et obéit. Son regard croisa alors les yeux voyeurs derrière la porte. Mais il ne dit rien.

Kai retrouva alors l'usage de ses jambes et sembla prendre la fuite.

- K'so, laissa-t-il échapper, alors qu'il remontait le couloir des coulisses pour sortir et regagner l'hôtel.

Il croisa alors Ruki qui remarqua le malaise du batteur.

- ... ça va toi? On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme!

L'intéressé fit mine de rire et le rassura.

- ok, ok. Dis-moi, y'a encore du monde ici ou pas? demanda le blond.

Kai hésita avant de répondre et Ruki l'encouragea :

- ... euh, oui, il y a encore Uruha... mais je... il est dans une des dernières loges... mais un peu occupé je crois.

- oh, okay. Merci, tu peux rentrer, tu as l'air crevé, dit le chanteur avec un sourire bienveillant.

Kai lui sourit, le remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, le blond soupira et prit tout son temps pour rejoindre la loge dans laquelle il savait qu'Uruha se trouvait; et il savait également ce qu'il y faisait. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ouvrant une canette qu'il avait prit dans le distributeur du couloir. Uruha, qui commençait à récupérer, regarda le chanteur s'installer.

- Ruki... fit-il, à moitié étonné de le voir et nullement gêné par sa nudité.

- 'lut Uru', répondit l'intéressé. Bon Kao j'te remercie d'être venu échanger du plaisir avec Uruha, mais 'va p't'être falloir remballer les outils pour ce soir, là.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'vais rentrer t'inquiète! lança le brun en se relevant, aidant le blond à en faire autant.

Ruki soupira :

- ooh nan, les mecs, faites gaffe quand même, laissez pas ça là! fit-il en désignant trois petites tâches de sang sur le sol.

- Ah ouais, t'as raison, constata Kaoru en attrapant un des morceaux de chemise déchirés d'Uruha et essuyant l'endroit où la substance rouge s'était répandue.

Le chanteur attendit quelques instants, pendant que les deux guitaristes se rhabillaient, Kaoru cédant bien gentiment son t-shirt au blond, et lança ensuite :

- Kai vous à vu...

Uruha s'arrêta et le fixa.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais il est parti avant de voir quelque chose de compromettant.

- C'est marrant comment le mot " compromettant " peut avoir une signification différente de _lui_ à _vous_, rit Ruki.

- mmh. Bon allez j'me casse, dit Kaoru en sortant de la pièce.

Uruha remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers son chanteur.

- Moi aussi j'y vais, j'suis crevé.

L'intéressé sourit largement :

- J'comprend bon allez, j'te suis! dit-il en éteignant la lumière de la loge.

.o°0°o.o°0°o.o°0°o.

Kai dormit mal, cette nuit-là.


End file.
